The Secret of the Order
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Lily wasn't shocked James was made head boy causing James to be more shocked. Even more shocking she was nice and caring towards him. So he fallowed her the first night back and discovered her secret the Order of the Phoenix...


Secret of the Order

SuperGirl

A/N: I only own my own desires and ambitions…thus I am broke you guys.

One Shot! Secret of the Order. TAH DAH!

It was the beginning of seventh year of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. And to James Potter's shook the head girl was not shocked at all he was head boy. "I thought you would at least scream shocked." he said baffled by her reaction. The green-eyed girl looked at the boy oddly. "No, not shocked at all considering Dumbledore had told me you were head-boy himself." she said walking off. James stood there expecting her to yell, curse him blame him for stealing someone else badge, but he was more shocked then anyone else.

The girl tuned and looked at the boy oddly for a moment. "Are you going to stand there all day or get off and help the first years to the boats?" she asked looking at him as if he grew a third head. She was not mad at him nor yelling rather calm. James blinked a few times and fallowed her off of the red train to the station in Hogsmeade. He stepped down the platform and looked over at the small children waiting by the half giant Hagrid. He waved to the half giant who smiled and waved back then turned to the children.

He looked for the girl with red hair and seen her talking with some students from different houses. He wondered over to her and listened as she talked to them. "After the ceremony you will take your houses to there common rooms and here are the passwords." she said handing them a piece of paper. "And the oldest Perfects will take the first years on a tour to their houses last after dinner." She paused and looked at James Potter who looked out of place. "Anything you want to add James?" she asked softly. He shook his head and put his hands in his pockets embarrassed.

The girl clasped her hands together . "Okay then off we go!" she sang turning towards the horse-less carriage. James slowly walked towards them feeling really out of place not knowing why he was even there it seemed he was not needed. Finally he found his friends waiting for him in a carriage. He jumped in and sat next to his friend Peter and across from Remus and Sirius his other two good friends.

"Did she scream?" asked the boy named Sirius. The boy shook his head with a no. "What did she do then?" he asked surprised. "Nothing, nothing at all she was not surprised at all and I think she smiled at me!" he gasped out still shell shocked. The boy named Remus busted out laughing. James looked at him oddly. "Why are you laughing?" he asked upset. The boy shook his head. "It's just the opposite of what everyone thought that is all." he said wiping his eyes.

James frown and sat back in the seat as the carriage pulled towards the school. "So what did you two do this summer?" asked Peter changing the mood. Sirius grinned at his friend. "I got a hair cut." he said pointing to his locks on his head. Peter nodded, "I see both of you finally cut your hair." Remus laughed again looking at James. "Maybe she thought you were a different James since your hair wasn't all shaggy." he said laughing, Peter laughed as well and Sirius looked at James confused then caught on and laughed pointing.

"It was not that bad was it?" he asked running a hand though his hair. "No mate, but you do look better without that girl hair cut." said Sirius. "You had the same hair length." said James glaring at Sirius. "But mine was more manly." he whined. The boys were interrupted when the carriage stopped. "Come on hurry up James." came a voice from outside of the carriage the boy turned to the left to see who it was.

A girl with red hair was waiting out side the carriage. James pointed to himself confused. "Yes you, unless there is another head-boy I am unaware about named James Potter." he looked over at his friends then at the girl still baffled. The girl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. He walked out and looked around seeing the other students walking towards the entrance of the castle. "You know I am James Potter, right?" he asked the girl who rolled her eyes again.

"I know exactly who you are James, incase you forgot I been in your house long as you been in Hogwarts." she said irritated. "Come on, we got to go to the end of the table to sit with our house perfect." she said holding her hand out. James looked at his friends oddly. "Just take her hand." said Remus pushing him out of the carriage. James sprang back up and stood after dusting himself off and took the girls hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked him looking at him oddly. The boy nodded not knowing what to say. She rolled her eyes some more. "The perfects and head students sit at the end of the tables towards the door so we can make sure the students fallow us and the oldest perfect gets the younger students to fallow him with the tour he give them." she said looking at James. He nodded some with a goofy grin on his face. Lily pulled him through the crowd to the Griffindor table and sat down and looked up at him oddly. "Sit." she hissed at him. He did as the other students walked in and sat at there respected tables.

James was in a daze the whole time as the students were sorted and as the head professor spoke he didn't notice. He didn't even eat anything just sat gazing at the girl across from him. Suddenly she stood up along with the other student. He glanced up at her. She motioned for him to get up, which he did and smiled at her smugly in a dreamy like state. "Are you okay or are you on some kind of drugs?" she asked him worried she felt his forehead. "I'm fine." he mumbled grinning at her. "Well come on Potter you have rounds to do tonight." she said walking off.

"Wait… I have rounds?" he asked her oddly. She turned and smiled at him. "I am afraid I have something else I must attend to, so you are actually on your own tonight." she said smiling. "Is that okay?" she asked smiling at him. He nodded at her oddly. "Can I ask why you were not surprised?" he stuttered at her. She turned again and smiled at him. "Actually I suggested to Professor Dumbledore you would be a good head-boy." she said smiling an turned to walked to the Griffindor common room leaving a dumbfounded James Potter alone in the hallway.

"Are you lost already James?" asked Sirius coming from behind his friend smacking him on the back. James turned and glared at him. "No." he muttered walking off along with his friends. "Where is Lily?" asked Remus. "She's off somewhere she told me I had rounds by myself." he said a bit bewildered. "That is odd head students always do rounds together." said Remus as they walked. James shrugged, "She was nice to me as well!" James shouted in disbelief. "That is a bad thing?" questioned Peter laughing . Sirius smacked James again on the back. "She was nice, didn't faint when you came in as head-boy sat with you and was sweet? Oh the world is ending!" cried Sirius.

James frown some as his friends continued to taunt him. "Maybe she likes your hair cut." Piped in Remus smirking at his friend. They stopped at the portrait of the fat-lady. "Password?" she asked the group of Griffindors. The large group turned and looked at the head boy oddly. James turned red in the face. "Was I suppose to know this?" he asked as the number of Griffindors grew in number. Sirius and Remus nodded. James turned and looked over at fifty students behind them waiting on the stairs to go into the room. "I kind of don't know." said James as the younger students started to talk badly about the head-boy.

A sixth year perfect made there way through the crowd of Griffindors. "The password is, Lumos!" said the girl pushing pass the boys to go in. The other students walked in giving James dirty looks and some pushed him in a bit harsh. James decided to sit down as the students went to there dorms. He was starting to not like the idea of being head-boy. Soon the first years came in being guided by a sixth year boy perfect. Soon James was alone in the common room. He sat there in front of the fire he knew rounds started at 10:00. So he waited until it was 10:00. So he left the common room alone with a map in his hand to catch someone out of bed or lost.

After walking for fifteen minuets he noticed a dot named "Lily Evans' was moving. Curious he fallowed the dot soon he was a few yards behind her. He ducked behind a metal knight as she turned around to see if anyone was behind her. James watched as she opened up a door from the wall. Blinking a few times James noticed her dot disappeared off the Map. It had to been a room his friends didn't know of be not be on the map. Curiosity came over James and he walked to the wall and felt around for the door handle. Not being able to see James lit up his wand and placed the map away in his pocket for safe-keeping. After a minuet he felt a hold in the wall and touched something in the hole. A knob shot out from the wall and without thinking James opened up the door.

He opened the door to find a black tunnel. Walking slowly he heard some people talking and could see some light coming towards him as he walked. He stopped when he could see some people. There was Dumbledore and some other students and Lily talking and laughing together while having drinks. The laughter stopped and everyone turned there attention to a woman in Muggle clothing, she said something causing the people to turn towards the tunnel. James cursed himself and turned off his wand's tip.

"You can come out Mr. Potter." came Dumbledore's voice. James peaked his head out and into the candle lit room and looked around. The people where smiling at him, holding up there mugs to him. "Welcome Mr. Potter to the order of the Phoenix." said Dumbledore patting him on his back. He turned and looked at Lily who was smiling at him with the rest of the adults many ex-students and a few current seventh-years. Looking at Lily he noticed her wearing a silver chain with a phoenix around her collar bone exposed, something he wouldn't see with her wearing her uniform. He also noticed other members wearing similar chains on their necks.

"We were expecting you earlier, but glad you could join us." said Professor Moody grinning at James he then took a swing of his drink and smiled at James. "What is this?" James asked oddly. "Were the Order of the Phoenix, we are the only group up to stand against the Dark Lord." said the woman in Muggle clothing. He turned and looked at Lily. " You wanted me to fallow you?" he asked her. The girl smiled and nodded. "Well, I guess you could say that. We are only found by those who want to find us, but who we want to find us." she said smugly.

"James we want you to join our cause." said a student from Raven-Claw. James looked over at Lily again who was smiling at him. "It was Miss Evans' idea for us to consider you." said Dumbledore winking at James. "I heard you last year talking with your friends about wanting to do something about the killings and wishing you could do something." she said. "I think you have grown up a bit and Dumbledore agrees." she said smiling at him.

"What does the Order do?" he asked looking around. "When the death-eater are attacking we don't run away." said Moody grinning. "We are nothing like those men in the ministry hoping the problem will go away, we take action and do what Auroras won't even do!" The member all smiled and someone came by and handed James a mug. "Normally Mr. Potter we would not want members to join until they are out of school, however it is up to you if you join. It is getting worse out there." said Dumbledore resting his hand on James' shoulder.

"Lily, why did you join?" James asked. She bit her lip. "Just because I am Muggle-born doesn't mean I want to sit around and do nothing. James this wizard world is my home, how can anyone sit back and watch as people die." she said without blinking. James looked around at the members. "We have done very well James so far." said Moody taking another swing. "No one knows of us except those in this room." he said grinning.

James looked at Lily again who was not yelling at him and being nice to him. "Why do you think I could do something?" he asked her. "I have seen things you have done the last six years James. You are talented and I know you are a born leader." she said smugly. "Even though you're a prat about it." she added in laughing. "I want in." he said looking at Lily In the eyes she smiled back at him and took a drink of her mug. "Welcome to the order James." said Dumbledore behind him patting him on the back. "I know you will do amazing things." James nodded looking back at Lily who was grinning at James.

"Do you think so?" he asked her. She nodded and grabbed his arm and pulled him to a seat while they resumed there meeting. She held his hand silently biting her lower lip blushing. James sat quiet listening blushing as the girl held his hand tightly. Never wanting her to let go of him. It was that night James swore never to let anything hurt her or die trying.

And soon the head-boy and head-girl became closer as the year went on. Students could see them glowing when around each other holding on-to a secret they only knew. Slowly there friends would join the order by the end of their seventh and final year at Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. And soon the two were married off quickly and happily. They were the unbeatable team together as members of the Order of the Phoenix. Together they would fight things they feared, long as they had each other nothing would scare them. They would go down in history together and show the Wizard world a love so strong it would break the strongest of curses and be the first to change history once again. And that is not where the story ends, but another one begins.


End file.
